A Month of Shipping
by i fancy some honeydukes
Summary: Various Pairings for every day of one month. Including but not limited to: SiriusxMarlene, JamesxLily, RosexScorpius, RonxHermione, HermionexDraco, etc. etc. T for mild language and possible adult themes.
1. Day 1: Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon

Hello all! Bet you're surprised to see me start something new. I'm writing these to see if I can get back into the workings of fanfiction…obviously I've been gone for a very long time, and it's inexcusable to those of you who actually take time to read my stories. You guys are wonderful! For those of you in want of explanation: Basically I practically failed out of high school (not really, but), my long term boyfriend broke up with me (although, long term in high school? Plus we're back together? Lamee), and my family went crazy because of various divorces, deaths, and disownings that went down in my extended family. Anyway. A Month of Shipping will be my "She's back!" series of one shots, so that way if it doesn't work out, no one's too disappointed(; Some will be short. Some will be long. Some may extend more than two chapters if I like the ship enough. One or two might become a new WIP. Probably not. Some will be drabbles. The important thing is that I will be publishing each and every day of the month. I hope you enjoy **A Month of Shipping.**

* * *

><p>Currently inspiring me: Sirius Black &amp; Marlene McKinnon<p>

**Because Who Doesn't Love a Little Tragedy**

or

**When They Were Young**

When they were young, they didn't know each other.

Well, that wasn't necessarily true, they knew _of _each other. But that's not the same thing, now is it?

To him, she was 'Evans's friend.'

To her, he was 'Potter's friend.' And that was that.

In their fourth year, they both made the Quidditch team, and they found out small things about each other that year. Things you might observe in a casual acquaintanceship over the course of a year.

She was average in classes. Slightly above average on the Quidditch pitch. Slightly above average in the looks department, with her cornsilk straight blonde hair and dark green eyes. (_Not as green as Lily's, James always pointed out). _Well fine, Sirius could give that to him. If Lily's eyes were emeralds, then hers were an endless forest. Not that he spent that much time looking into them. She was just a teammate, and to a fourteen-year old boy, the only thing that he cared about when it came to her was her fit body (_well he was a fourteen year old boy, was he not?_) and that it was in top form to catch the snitch at the right time.

He was brilliant, though he hid it from the world. Slightly above average on the field (not better than she was, though). Slightly more than above average in the eyes of any teenage girl, with his dark hair and dark gray eyes. It looked as if a storm was constantly brewing behind his eyes, and perhaps there was because where else would all that energy and passion and exuberance come from if not from his mind? Not that any of it mattered much; his mind, his eyes, his brains. All that mattered was that he kept those bloody(_sometimes figuratively, sometimes literally) _bludgers away from her so she could catch that snitch.

In their fifth year, hormones raged, because at fifteen, can you really help it? Slightly above average, with her glowing blonde hair and foresty eyes and that bright white smile and perfectly developed body that she grew into over the summer and suddenly his friend, and maybe he felt a little bit more than purely platonic feelings towards her?

In their fifth year, she thought that perhaps, even for all his arrogance and prank-playing, maybe there was something to him because all her classmates and dorm mates and female house mates fawned over him and how much _taller _and _fitter_ he'd become over the summer. They were suddenly friends and at this pivotal point in time, her fifteen year old self wanted to be more than friends with this enigma of a boy _(Man. Almost a man). _They flirted and complimented as fifteen year olds are want to do_, all in the name of purely platonic physical attraction, of course.  
><em>

For all their pretty thoughts and pretty words towards each other, Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon fell in lust. Not love, not yet.

Perhaps it was because for the last five years the only thing they'd known of each other was their physical aspects. Perhaps it was because he didn't want to be tied down and she had commitment issues. Perhaps it was because it never became an issue because in between _kisses-and-touches-and-no-don't-stop,_ the _no, don't leave_, never became an issue. And so Black and McKinnon continued this game of lust, and when they were left wanting for emotional things, they found someone else to pour into. But they always returned to each other. Marlene knew it wasn't normal. She saw the looks she got in the hall, the whispers that jealous, poisonous girls spread in class. _What a tart!—That slag!—Tarty Marly! _(not their most creative). _Look at that tramp, she cheated on Connor Fraises last week, did you know? _And the list went on. Her friends told her to ignore it. Easier said than done. Sirius knew it was wrong. Luckily, the world is chauvinistic, as much as we hate to admit it. _Nice work with McKinnon, Black—Send her over to my bed next time then?— Congrats on having Marly _and_ Katia this week, true to form Black. _The other Marauders shook their heads, but said nothing. He was hurting her, she was helping him, and he was fine to continue this intricate dance so long as she was willing. They spent the year like this. The next as well, significant others or not, though significant probably wasn't the word. Neither one admitting that maybe just maybe they might need something more than a fuck buddy.

But then she stopped coming back to him in their seventh year. He didn't know why (_He pretended not to know why_), and he didn't know why he cared. She still smiled at him when she walked by, hand in hand with Will Shales, but that was all he received now. He tried not to care, and for a while, he succeeded. He pretended that he didn't see her sit with him at the Hufflepuff table, smiling and laughing and throwing her head back _just so_ in a way that her hair caught the light and looked like liquid gold. He pretended that seeing them run drills on the Quidditch pitch _together_ and steal kisses in between didn't bother him even a little bit. She pretended that she didn't care that he would disappear from classes and come back an hour later with messed up hair and hastily done up buttons. She pretended that if she just _tried hard enough_ then Will would somehow be what she was looking for. If he didn't want her and only her, well she had found someone that did, slaggish past or not. He didn't know that the empty feeling he got as he stared at the ceiling of his dorm was love. She didn't know that the clawing in her heart when she realized that Will was _not_ him was love. They had been playing this game of lust for so long that love was foreign to them.

When they were young, they realized that they were deeply in love. When they were young, Sirius walked up to Shales in the Great Hall at breakfast one fine morning and poured his bowl of oatmeal on him. Marlene slapped him before grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him fervently, because after all it had been months and she'd missed this more than anything. When they were young and in love and not caring about the war outside the walls of the castle they laid out on the grass in the sun like the couple they should have been for all those years.

When they joined the Order, they were young.

When his brother died ("died"), who was there to comfort him but the girl that had been there all along?

They had fallen in lust when they were young and fallen in love during the same.

But suddenly,_ they _had become _he_, and Sirius Black wished more than anything that he could go back to that time _before_ the Dark Mark was glowing over her otherwise perfect house, back to that perfect, too short time, when they were young.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? I think you should review to make sure that I come back tomorrow (: -ifsh<p> 


	2. Day 2: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

Well, Day two of A Month of Shipping. Cheers!

* * *

><p>Currently Inspiring Me: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger<p>

**Empty Words**

or

**I Hope You're Happy**

"I feel as if I'm betraying them," she whispered, looking down at her shoes. He stared at her as tears fell onto the ground, then tilted her chin up to face him.

"That would be because you are."

* * *

><p>"All this sneaking around! Having to abuse our badges like this! We're <em>prefects<em>! Not _children!_"

"We sneak around because you _want_ to," he snarled, running a hand through his hair, "_I_ want to be in a proper relationship, Pureblood pride be damned!"

* * *

><p>"Your father would hate me," she muttered as she hastily undid the buttons of his white shirt. He ignored her and pushed her back against the wall of the cupboard.<p>

"Good thing I'm in here with you then, and he's out being the Dark Lord's lapdog," he replied before forcing their mouths together.

* * *

><p><em>Doubtful but willing. Aloof but passionate. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy existed in a world of their own.<em>

"He hates it. The song _you _invented. Why would you do that to him? He's one of my best friends!" she screamed at him the night after the Quidditch match. He rolled his cold blue eyes.

"Because he's in love with you, Granger," he drawled slowly, not wanting to show her how much it bothered him. "And last time I checked, the whole bloody school thinks you reciprocate those feelings. I can't let that weasel have everything."

"You know he's my brother. You know that. You know who I have feelings for, Draco," she spat before walking out of the empty classroom. Draco kicked a desk in frustration and stormed out in the opposite direction. _I hope you're happy with yourself, you git_.

* * *

><p>"Is it true?" she asked him before they walked into the great hall. It was a whisper; she wasn't even looking at him, but straight ahead, yet he knew what she was talking about. He'd seen Potter on the train. He feigned ignorance anyway.<p>

"Is what true?"

"You know what I'm talking about. We followed you to Knocktourn," she hissed. They were nearing the doors, where they would have to stop talking until later that night.

"I assure you, Granger, whatever you overheard was exactly what I said," he said louder, more arrogant. She looked indignant, and people around them laughed as Ron glared at him and steered her to the Gryffindor table. Draco couldn't shake the feeling that somehow, some way, _she knew_.

* * *

><p>"Draco I can't keep denying it! Harry is adamant that you've joined <em>them,<em>" she paused, tears glistening in her soft brown eyes. "They want people like me dead, Draco," she murmured.

_Of course they want you dead. That's why I joined them. To keep you safe. To hope that he'll let me keep you if I do this one thing for him._ But he couldn't tell her that. Not if he wanted to keep up the illusion of nonchalance.

"Don't worry Granger. Just keep Potter thinking he's going crazy, and I'll take care of the rest," he assured her. She looked offended, but also afraid. In all the years they'd known each other, he rarely saw fear. "Don't worry Granger," he said a little bit softer, taking her into his arms, "They can't touch us."

She wasn't sure which _they_ he was referring to anymore.

* * *

><p>"I didn't kill Dumbledore."<p>

He was pleading with her, but she didn't turn away from her place by the lake. It was dark. Everyone else was up in the Hospital wing, and here was this boy that was supposed to be hiding, telling her what he didn't do. She didn't want this right now. She didn't want this _ever._

"You might as well have," she answered calmly. But he could hear how heavy her voice was. Tears and anguish and anger, all rolled into her perfect melodious voice.

"It wasn't…I wasn't…" he didn't have words. His throat was dry. He walked closer to her, hoping that she would turn around and hold him because never in all his life had he felt so small. "I'm leaving soon. I can't stay around here. But Dumbledore's dea-"

"_STOP_," she whirled around, fire in her eyes. "Don't you dare say that because he's gone, the schools open for _your _people," she said angrily, tears spilling over. He moved to wipe them but she slapped his hand away.

"Malfoy, you _must _know that Harry's leaving. He hasn't told Ron or me yet, but he will," she paused, breathing heavily. He didn't know why she was telling him this. Why would he care if Potter was leaving? It would make it so much easier the next year, not having to sneak around so much.

"You have to know, I'll go with him," she whispered. "Ron and I, we'll go with him, wherever he goes," she said firmly. He felt his heart rip through his chest. Maybe she'd grabbed it and thrown it into the lake. _'Ron and I.'_

"And I hope to Merlin, Malfoy, that when Harry finishes this that you'll be on the right side." She kissed him softly and walked away, back towards the castle. Draco Malfoy stood there for a second before turning around and snarling at her retreating form:

"I hope you're happy with _him_, Hermione."

* * *

><p>hmmm. So we see the beginnings, middle, and end of Dramione. Reviews recommended but not required! -ifsh<p> 


	3. Day 3: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley

A shorty! Cheers!

* * *

><p>HarryGinny

**Sent to the editor of _The Daily Prophet_**

It's not easy being the Chosen One's girlfriend. Significant other of the Man-Who-Defeated-Voldemort. Lover of the Boy-Who-Lived. Call me what you will, but I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, will tell you here and now that it's not easy being me.

It's been barely a year since…that night. It's still not an easy thing to talk about, the Battle of Hogwarts. Not after being there. Not after fighting there. Not after seeing Harry in Hagrid's arms…but I digress. A year later, and people are still _shocked_ that Harry Potter would fall in love with his best friend's little sister. They all thought _Hermione_ was his girl. Well, they're not alone on that (shout out to you, big brother Won-Won!) It's always, _Oh but he fought for muggleborn rights _this, and _Oh but they were best friends for years_ that. Well it just goes to show, that no one knows Harry like we do. And it is _true_, you know. No one knows Harry like we do. There are so many out there, fans of his (of the female persuasion), journalists (bloody Skeeter woman), shop keepers, and the like, who, for some reason _don't think I'm good enough for the Chosen One._ And they are absolutely right. I'm not good enough for him. But for just Harry? I fancy thinking that he loves me just as I am.

We're still only teenagers, but I love him. We've known each other so long, and I love him. He left me, but I love him. I'm still in school, and he's busy with Auror training, but I love him. And he loves me, let's not forget that.

Perhaps Harry deserves someone better, yes. Well perhaps I deserve someone better as well. But I don't want anyone else, and clearly Harry doesn't either, as he could have nearly any woman in the country if he so chooses. But he chose me, and continues to do so. The press can say that I'm not famous enough, or talented enough, or beautiful enough, but he and I know that it doesn't matter what they think. Maybe while he was gone I might have thought that maybe I should be with someone else who would finally put _me_ first, because you know, with him it was always Ron and Hermione, then the world, then me. But I don't want that. I love Harry Potter because he would give himself up for the world. Left us both heartbroken (as he made sure tell me so) to protect me. Yes, I'll always be the girl who waited, and yes, he'll forever be the boy who lived. But we're happy and young and in love. And besides, Harry defeated the darkest wizard in Wizarding world history. I'm fairly certain he and I can stand against a few critics from the gossip column at the _Daily Prophet_. Twats.

_Sincerely,_

Ginny Weasley

* * *

><p>Short short short. Send in a short review(: -ifsh<p> 


End file.
